dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mira (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= Video Game: "Dragon Ball Online" Manga: "Chapter 1 Fanga: "Z\Super Saga |Race=Artifical Demon-Bio-Android (Contains Saiyan DNA, Human, Frieza's Race, and other races DNA) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Before Age 900 |Date of death = Age ??? (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2) Age 762 (Dark Empire Saga) Age 2000 (revived) |Address= |Allegiance=Time Breakers |FamConnect=Towa (Creator/Wife) Fu (Son) Dabura (Predecessor/Brother-in-law/Subordinate) Psidevilman (Subordinate) Towa: Time Duplicate (Absorption Victim/Permanent fusee) Dark God Mira (alternate counterpart/absorption victim/permanent fusee) Fusions Mira (alternate counterpart/fusee of absorption victim) Dabura (Time Rift) (fusee of absorption victim) Demira (absorption victim/permanent fusee) Damira (absorption victim/permanent fusee) Fin (temporary absorption victim) }} Mira (ミラ, Mira) is an artificial being from the future and comes from the Demon Realm. He contains DNA from multiple races of Universe 7. After the Dabura and Psidevilman Saga; Mira contained the DNA, and pineal glands of Frieza and Chilled (Frieza's Race), Nappa and Vevegeta (Saiyans), Psidevilman (Devil), Nail and Naraku (Namekians), Naraku again (Shinjin), and Master Roshi and Yamcha (Humans). Overview Appearance After the Dabura and Psidevilman Saga; Mira no longer wore his armour, and wore his red clothing that covers all his body. Biography Towa, and Miira were brought to Age 850 from Age 1000, to help him escape from the Crack of Time, but it was revealed by Towa that she initially refused until being given the ability to use the means to go through time and alter the past. Towa, and Miira first appear after Ginyu is turned into a frog where she uses her power to transform Ginyu into a Giant form, and gives him the ability to speak. Mega Frog Ginyu attacks Dial, and attempts to kill him only to have himself outmatch due to the Frog not having much power. Dial manages to wipe the floor with Ginyu, and blasts him with a Galick Gun vaporising him. The taller Demon identifies himself as Miira, and declares battle with Dial. Miira manages to hold his own. Only to find himself dissatisfied by Dial power an attempts to kill him, but Towa convinces him not. Dial returns to the Time Nest, and Supreme Kai of Time explains that the pair are a demon scientist, and sister of Dabura; Towa, and her creation Miira. They later appear again during to change Age 767, The two are confronted by Dial, and Trunks where they battle him. Prior to battle Dial transforms into his True Form. She watches as both Time Patrollers give him trouble, until Miira transforms into his Runaway form. He fires his Dark Kamehameha at both of them, but they dodge it. Dial uses his Supernova on Miira, and attempts to destroy him. But Miira dodges it, and uses Death Slash cutting the open field, and Dial counters with a Super Galick Gun, and Future Trunks with a Buster Cannon. Realising that he is out matched, Miira leaves the battle with Towa. However back in the Time Vault it is revealed they went to his era after the Cell Games, and are trying to get rid of him. She observes the battle between Miira, and Dial where he destroys him. She later takes his remaining tissure to be repaired. Further battles They later faced the Time Patrol again during a fight against Chilled, and were once again defeated in their attempt to gain enough energy. However after Chilled's death; they used his corpse to integrate his DNA into a strange larva, and Mira used magic to copy his pineal gland, and integrated it into his being. He later appeared to take Vevegeta's fused Pineal Gland, and gained the same aura as Future Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé as his new aura. During Towa's attack on Future Trunks before Dial's creation; Dial arrives to battle two and manages to put up a better battle their ever before even as Mira absorbed Towa's time duplicate and the Egg of Tokitoki - he was eventually destroyed to the point that he was once again reduced to single piece of himself. Demon Realm Assault During the Demon Realm Assault; he marries Towa after their son was born as they watch over the invasions from the Towa's Tower. After being restored; he was able to return to his base state and even transform into the Evolved State despite the lack of Tokitoki's egg He continued to fight on the side of the Dark Empire with his wife until while being imprisoned in the Time Labyrinth - he learned of the truth of Mechikabura's real reason for his invasion and turned on him. After the death of Atla - he and Dial called a truce, and decided to become rivals following that. 1st Timespace Rift Tournament During the 1st Timespace Rift Tournament (and before the Demon Realm Assault) - Mira and Towa arrived to observe the Tournament. However, Mira didn't directly get involved instead of a clone of Mira was used instead. However, sometime after the death of Atla and departure of Vegeta from Age 950 - Mira was forced was summoned by Baby 17 in the Freeform Fusion Machine's network to fight against Team Guitar. He is eventually killed by a ki blast from Ultra Demitar while Baby 17 was able to survive. He was later revived by Guitar. Abilities |-|Techniques= *Flight - The ability to fly with ki *Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki *Telepathy *Ki Blast - The most basic form of ki. *Magic **Corrupted Ki Blast - The most basic form of ki enhanced by Magic. ***Bloody Sauce - An energy sphere of Dark Energy. ***Seasoning Arrow - A continuous energy bullet. ***Dark Roast - Mira surrounds himself with an aura of Corrupted Ki before delivering a fast punch to the chest as they attempt to block it and proceeds to maintain the punch while driving them across the sky before grabbing them by their hair or neck and proceeding deliver a second heavy blow to gut before throwing them up into air and grabbing their ankle, and slamming them into the ground. ***Dark Blanching - A short-range Mouth Energy Wave. **Time Breaker mind Control *Spirit Bomb *Death Ball - An energy sphere used by Frieza and acquired by Mira *Death Beam - Frieza's signature attack acquired by Mira. *Death Slash - Acquired from Frieza *Full Power Energy Wave *Shining Friday - Acquired from Raditz *Bomber DX - Acquired from Nappa *Weekend - Acquired from Raditz *Android Fist *Kamehameha - Acquired from Goku. **Super Kamehameha - Acquired from Goku. **Dark Kamehameha - Mira's version of Super Kamehameha. **God Kamehameha - A powerful version used in his Runaway forms, and stronger forms. *Galick Gun **Galick Beam Cannon - A Galick Gun filled with Dark Energy **Arcane Galick Beam Cannon - A more powerful magic-infused variation of the Galick Beam Cannon. **Full Power Galick Beam Cannon - An enhanced version fired at Full Power. ***Super Arcane Galick Beam Cannon - A more powerful variation of the Galick Beam Cannon enhanced by even more powerful magic. ****Super Arcane FP Galick Beam Cannon - A more powerful variation of Full Power Galick Beam Cannon enhanced by magic. *Serious Bomb - An incomplete technique used by Mira. *Marbling Drop - A explosive/continuous energy bullet used in his "Final" forms. *Peeler Storm - An energy disc attack used in his Absorption Evolutions *Instant Charge *Absorption *Telekinesis - The ability to move things with his mind. *Dark Smash - Mira launches himself forward, and in an instant, delivers a hard punch to the opponent's stomach before delivering an unblockable kick to the opponent that sends them flying *Dark Wrath - An energy blast that combines Galick Beam Cannon and Evil Impulse. *Erase (One-time Use) - Mira was able to get Super Shenron to empower him enough to use Erase on the four dark counterparts of Dark Shenron. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Runaway Runaway Mira is an enhanced form Mira uses after he loses control of Bardock. In this state, he appears without his armor and has veins over his face, and it serves as a lead up to his Super Saiyan form ;Upgraded After integrating pineal glands from five different races; he became even more powerful, and was able to produce the aura of Future Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé. His power allows him to rival the Saiyan Beyond God state, and has a larger muscle mass. ;Super Saiyan/Super Mira Mira attained his own Super Saiyan transformation after going berserk. Due to key physical features, this form is classified as an entirely different as a unique Super Saiyan transformation. ;Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Mira is capable of accessing the Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Form. He increases his muscle mass, and hair becomes longer. He is able to fight evenly against Third Form - Fear Accelerated Dial, but was outclassed by his Ultimate F Form. ;Combined Sorcerer Evolution After integrating pineal glands from enough races; he was able to construct a grimoire for those said races, and access a more powerful form. Towa stated that if Mira was in another form prior to using the Grimoire like the Sorcerer God Ritual will require the user access the form the user was in prior to Evolution, and their form will mutate. Mira's case he's muscle mass stays the same, but increases in height, and becomes significantly faster. He gains two horns atop his head, and top half of his red suit tears. ;Ultimate Battle Form Mira's evolved state is achieved by absorbing the Time Duplicate of Towa, and Tokitoki's Egg. Mira's skin becomes a lighter blue colour, and his eyes become purple. He also gains Towa's Dark Potara earrings, and the bottom portion of her outfit. He gains white fur all over his body, and his hair grows out similar to Super Saiyan 4. He gains a true infinity symbol on his chest, and gains a significant power boost. ;Weakened Battle Form A weaker version of the Absorption Evolution after losing Tokitoki's Egg, and as he still retains the duplicate of Towa - he is able to enter form freely. In this state; the infinite symbol transforms into the Time Breaker Symbol while his skin returns to Mira's skin colour, and his aura becomes the same as the Future Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé aura. ;Combined Battle Form After absorbing the Bacterial Spores - Mira takes on his Mayugosentou Form. His aura become gold-like while his fur also become gold while retaining his skin tone. His hair becomes more rigid while his muscle mass increases in size. ;Shinmaiyan Form While in this form; Mira's fur and hair become gold while maintaining a jagged golden aura while he has Red pupil-less eyes. The bottom portion of Damira's outfit and boots replace Towa's bottom portion of her outfit while the Infinity Symbol completely disappears. He gains a blue-coloured ring resembling the Metamo-Ring around his arm. ;Demon God After being sealed away - Mira was able to tap into the Demon God power that he absorbed Dark God Mira and the Time Duplicate of Towa to access his own Demon God form. In it; his form returns to the same length as his Majakukasentou Form while gaining a black and red uniform with spiked boots similar to Mechikabura's outfit in his Dark King outfit. Unlike the other Demon Gods - his form doesn't come with a weapon. ;Super Saiyan Dark Mira was able to achieve Super Saiyan Dark due to his extensive power and his training during the time he spent in Time Labyrinth. His hair becomes very Dark Scarlet and gains a dark medium purple magenta, very dark medium crimson, very dark scarlet, and strong khaki aura while the user's eyes become Dark red with the whites of their eyes becoming dark green. His aura is jagged and flame-like while making the user's clothes appear darker than normal. His hair becomes longer and spiky like regular Super Saiyans, but the prime difference is that it is more demonic in appearance. ;Fin absorbed During an Extra Edition of Dragon Ball Advanced; Mira travelled to the Xeno Timeline and absorbed Fin after the Xeno Mira expelled him before proceeding to attack his counterpart. |-|Equipment= *Sealing Jar - Mira was able to gain a jar with sealing properties that can seal a large number of people at once. Kills *Numerous Namekians - Killed when he destroyed New Namek in Age 851 *Psidabura - killed him with a Corrupted Ki Blast *Mutant Namekians (Dark Namekian) - Killed them with various Martial Arts techniques after Naraku refused to follow his plans *Tagoma - Killed him with a Corrupted ki blast after he was unsatisfied with Tagoma's failure to capture Dial. *Captain Ginyu - Killed him after he revived him after he was unsatisfied with his power. *All remaining Dark Namekians excluding Naraku - Destroyed their ship with a Death Ball after they failed to capture Dial. **Bibra - Bibra was one of the Dark Namekians killed by Mira. **Vic - Vic was one of the Dark Namekians killed by Mira. **Tanta - Tanta was one of the Dark Namekians killed by Mira. *Cocoa Amaguri - Killed with a Ki blast. (revived) *Deadly Dark Shenron - Erased from Existence while empowered by Super Shenron *Atramentous Dark Shenron - Erased from Existence while empowered by Super Shenron *Revenant Dark Shenron - Erased from existence while empowered by Super Shenron *Kaolin Dark Shenron - Erased from existence while empowered by Super Shenron *Mira (Xeno) - Killed with his Galick Beam Cannon. Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Artificial Characters Category:Characters with ki